


End of the School year

by Lukas22



Series: End of the school year [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas22/pseuds/Lukas22
Summary: This story is situated after Season 2 ending. After all that happened I think it is not the best starting point for the Maeve and Otis but lot of other characters had really happy ending in Season 2 so I am want to write about them too. Also wasn't sure if start right after the Season 2 ending or wait until start of next school term.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Series: End of the school year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772044
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> It's my first ever fan fiction. I want to get better in it so I am open to constructive criticism. Also open to new ideas about story. English is not my first language, so mistakes will probably be there.

Chapter 1

„Otis“, Jean shouted from bathroom  
„Yes, mum?“, Otis shouted back.  
Thing were bit strange between them after his speech on Romeo and Juliet play. She was still a bit angry and disappointed about the clinic thing but also proud that he took blame for the situation and tried to protect her.  
„There is again no warm water, do you still have problems with erection ? We can talk about it. “Jean said while going downstairs.  
„ I have to go to school mum, Eric is waiting“ Otis said, picking up his backpack and leaving with cringe smile.  
„ Otis, don’t forget today’s movie evening, it’s been long time since last one“ She said, standing in the door watching Otis turning back to her.  
„ Oh, sorry mum but today I planned sleeping by Eric. I owe him his birthday after that incident.“ Otis said and awkwardly waved Jean.  
„Bye“ said Jean closing the door with smile on mouth.

Eric was waiting behind the wicket.  
„Hey“ greeted Eric  
„Hey, Eric“ said Otis, getting on bike.  
„Have you finally talked to Maeve? Otis you must talk to her.“ Eric said.  
„Eric, you I know I was trying to contact her. I was few times in campsite during these Easter holiday, but she wasn’t at home.“said Otis.  
„Come on Otis, today is your day in school she can’t hide from you“ Eric said, smiling.  
„Eric, I don’t know. What if she says she doesn’t like me anymore. After what I have done.“ Otis said, frowning.  
„OTIS! You are overthinking. You must tell her, you have nothing to loose.“ Said Eric.

Maeve's Easter holiday were really busy. She had to pay the rent for the caravan so she had to work in Pretzel's, after last time it was hard to get the job back, but they were in need of people. After work she sometimes went to look at Elsie.  
Morning after Isaac deleted the voicemail from her phone she received call from social services. They were really kind to her and invited her to meet Elsie in their facility, but only if she wants.  
Aimee woke up, put on her favourite fake jeans, red top and running sneakers.  
„ Hey, Mum. I am going.“ Said Aimee.  
„Hey darling, take care at school.“ Said mum.  
„Thanks“ said Aimee, closing the door behind herself.  
„I left, in 15 minutes at bus stop.“  
„ Okay, I’ll be there.“

Viv, Olivia, Ola, Lily and Maeve were waiting for Aimee at bus stop.  
„Hey, guys. What are you doing here?“ said Steve with surprise on his face.  
„We are waiting for Aimee, after that incident we accompany her in the bus“ said Maeve kindly.  
„ Oh, what accident?“ Asked scared Steve.  
„ She hadn't say you? I thought she would say it to you. You looked like you each know everything about the other one“ Said Ola.  
„ I wondered why she was so tightened last month. But I thought she just need to consider some things in our relationship.“ Said Steve, he looked sad.  
„ I think it would be better if she says you about it, when she will be ready, Steve. Just be patient with her.“ Said Maeve with her typical half smile.  
„Hey, guys“ shouted Aime from the distance  
„Hey, Aimee“ said girls back.  
„Hi, Steve“ said Aimee while hugging him.  
„Hey, Aimee“ said Steve.  
„ Guys, what are you doing here? Asked Aimee.  
„ We are waiting for the bus“ said girls all at once.  
„I said you last time you don’t have to, but thank you“ said Aimee, smiling.  
The bus has just stopped on the bus stop and they get into.

Eric and Otis were standing next to his locker, both looking at Maeve and Aimee. They looked having serious conversation, Maeve looked like in every moment she is going to cry. Aimee looked their way, both instantly looked other way.  
„Otis, you must talk to her“  
„ I don’t think it is best idea, she is not looking prepared for this type of conversation.“  
„Longer you wait, the harder it will be“  
„Hey, Otis“ said Ruby  
Otis stunned, Ruby never spoke to him publicly.  
„Hey, Ruby“ said Eric, very surprised.  
„ Hey, Bananasucker“ Ruby looked at him with hateful sight.  
„Hey, how are you ?“ asked Otis, still a bit stunned.  
„I am fine, but I need to talk with you“  
„Can you after school ?“  
„ Sure, wait me on the bench Infront of school.“  
Ruby left with small smile on her face.  
„What the fuck she wants ? Oh, I know. She is pregnant. Otis, you wil father.“ Shouted Eric with burst of laugh.  
„Calm down, Eric. She took the pill.“ Otis looked the way where Maeve was standing but she left the corridor immediately after he started to talk with ruby.  
The bell rang.  
„We, better get to class. Don’t want to be late on fist day of the term.“ Otis took Eric and ran to the class.

He was sitting on bench, Eric walked away few moments ago with Adam, who was given second chance on Moordale by new headmaster. They were really cute and after the Romeo and Juliet play, they were almost every second together. Otis missed time spent with Eric, but he was happy for him and for the time he would spend with him tonight. Then came Ruby, she just wanted to thanks him and say that test on her pregnancy were negative. Now he was thinking about Maeve, why hadn’t she answered the voicemail? Where was she when he was looking for her at campsite? Was she still disappointed with him?  
„Hey, Otis“ Aimee’s voice woke him up from his thoughts.  
„Hey, Aimee“  
„What are you doing ?“  
„I had a talk with Ruby and now I am trying to catch Maeve. “  
„ You are trying to have a threesome? I don’t think Maeve will tak it on“ Aimee laughed.  
„ I just want to clarify few things with her.“ Otis said with sadness.  
„ Today is not the best day for these conversations with her, She is not in the mood. But I will make something up.“  
Steve was walking to them with Ola and Viv.  
„ Thanks, Aimee“  
„ Bye Otis“ Aimee caught Steve by hand and turned her head back to Otis „Maeve has her own problems now, let her have some time.“  
They walked away, kissing eachother.  
Ola sat up next to Otis.  
„ I am going out with Jackson tonight, so have nice day guys.“ Viv smiled at them.  
„Bye, Viv“ Said Ola and Otis together.

„Otis, ..“  
„Ola, let me speak first please.“  
„Okay, but be honest about everything.“  
„ I wanted to say sorry to you for everything. Firstly for the party, I wanted you to be angry that I hadn’t invite you. And then the speech I was really drunk and afterall really depressed after you dumped me. I didn’t want to talk this way to only two women that I liked and they liked me back. I should have talked to you in some quiet place, and not say the things I said because I really didn’t know what I was saying.“  
„Stop, Otis“ Ola said with smile.  
„I thought we were over this already. I told you we can be friends and I hope we will be. But the thing I wanted to talk with you about. How is your Mum ?“  
„ She is fine, why are you asking ?“ Otis asked with confusion on his face.  
„ I don’t know, but after my dad and your mum broke up Dad is a bit weird. He is pretending being happy but I think inside he is sad. He also stopped doing smoothies.“  
Otis bursted in laugh in memory of Jacob's smoothies.  
„I talked with Jacob on last day of Term and he didn’t look sad. But I can should spend more time with my mum l, because I wasn’t arsehole only to you and Maeve but to her too. So if I will now something about her I will talk to you.“  
They were silent for a while. Both thinking. Both about a girl. Both were crazy in love with the girl on their mind.  
„ I have to go, I got a new job and don’t want to be late on first day“  
„ Oh, what happened to your job in shop?“  
„I tried to save my friend byť it ended in both of us being kicked out. However it’s better to have friend than job, don’t you think ?“  
„ Absolutely, I once lost my best friend and it felt like I missed half of my body. Fortunately we are back together.“  
Both of them stood up and went their way. Ola to the work, Otis to Eric’s house. Eric wanted nothing special, just to spend time with his best friend watching movies and playing games


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In first Chapter I wrote most of time about Otis so in this Chapter it is going to be a bit more about Maeve and maybe Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was harder than I expected to write this. I hope it will get easier to write. I was lot of time missing motivation and also had problems with storyline and time.

She had a lot of work for her attitude scheme from yesterday and wanted to have it done as soon as possible. So she started with it before school so she can after school go and see Elsie. She went there almost everyday, everytime she was with Elsie she felt happy. But after she came back home she knew that something is missing, and it wasn’t her mum. The time she wasn’t with Elsie or doing her attitude scheme work, she spent with Aimee and Isaac. Isaac became her good friend throughout the holiday, she liked him because their lifes looked very similar and she can talk to him about her problems.  
„Hey, Maeve“ said Isaac from the door of his caravan.  
„Hey,  
„Hey, Isaac. Where are you going? I have never seen you in suit.  
„ I have written to the headmaster of Moordale, if I can attend some art lessons few times a week. And she responded that I can come today and have a talk with her. I hadn’t written cripple, so you must take me there.“  
Maeve was looking at him disbelievingly  
„Come on, I don’t want be late“ Isaac grinned.  
„Fuck you.“ Maeve pushed the wheelchair out of the camping.

Otis and Eric traditionally standing next to their lockers debating about whatever they did last day.  
Aimee stopped by them.  
„Hey, guys“  
„Hey“ said Otis and Eric at once.  
„ Do you remember that guy from your party“ Aimee looking at Otis „ that one on wheelchair? I think his was Isag“  
„Yeah, you think Isaac“said Otis  
„He came with Maeve“ said Eric.  
„ That’s what I wanted to tell you, but I see you already know“.  
„ I thought, he came with her on Otis‘ party“  
Aimee laughed.  
„They are in headmaster office now, he is probably be new student here.“ Aime smiled.  
„Do you know who is the new headmaster, by the way ?“Eric asked .  
„Otis Milburn to the headmaster office“ resounded from the radio.  
„ I will know in few moments“ said Otis with weird smile.  
„What’s it, Otis“ almost yelled Eric.  
„Probably it has something to do with the clinic“ said Otis and left Aimee and Eric alone.  
They had never talked to each other. Not when there were just them two. They had not a lot in common and after Eric was with Adam, it was a weird.  
„How is it going with Steve?“ Eric wanted to end the awkward silence.  
„We are fine, Eric. We need to talk about Otis and Maeve.“  
„You now about them?“ Eric almost jumped out of his skin.  
„Of course, you have Otis and I have Maeve. Everyone needs someone to talk about all the feelings and secrets.“  
„So you know everything about them, from the Maeve’s view.“  
„That is insane“ yelled Eric.  
„We have to help them get together. Maeve is really smart girl, but when it comes to Otis she is twerp. I was telling her half a year that she loves Otis and she was pretending she wasn’t . And after she realized it she was shy to tell him. And then when she finally get the fucking confidence she told him in the worst time.“  
Eric’s laughter resounded through the hall.  
„They have so much in common.“ Eric said through the tears.  
„He is in love with her from the very first day of the clinic. But he didn’t was afraid and the she was with Jackson. But now when they’re both single, I don’t know what they are waiting for.“  
„Maeve has now her own problems, after her mum was carried away by social services she let Maeve visit her little step-sister and she is spending there almost every second.“  
„What?! How?“yelled Eric.  
„What, what ?“  
„ Why was her mum taken away?“ Eric looked at her with suspicious sight.  
„Oh, you didn’t know? Now I don’t know if I can tell you.“  
Aimee was wondering.  
„Fuck it, I am doing it for Maeve’s good. She was using again so Maeve called social services, they took her and Elsie. Her mum was raging, she said that she will never forgive her.“  
„Oh, that’s awful. How is Maeve ?“  
„She is out of the worst. She doesn’t want to admit, but Otis is the one who can turn her life, so she will again like it. After party I said her to talk to him, but again how stupid she can be, when it came to Otis.“

Isaac just left the headmaster office. Maeve was waiting him there, they went to the lockers. Isaac haven’t one so he put his things into Maeve’s. They met Otis in the hallway, but he tilted his eyes when saw Maeve. She was still a bit disappointed, but really missed him. !!!!!. Maeve was looking at Aimee and Eric. „they had never talked before, what can they be discussing?“ run through her mind.  
„I have to go, I have my first class.“ Said Isaac with his gaze.  
„Should I help you with that?“ Maeve wanted to help him as much as she could in school.  
„No, I will do it. It’s just few stairs“ smiled Isaac.  
Maeve laughed.  
„Hey guys, can you take Isaac upstairs, please? He will be your new classmate. He is quite wimp when it came to stairs.“ Maeve winked at Isaac.  
„Come on guys, two from one side two from the other.“ Said the guy in Moordale jacket.  
Maeve went to her class. Isaac to his, thinking he should talk to the principal about having classes on ground floor.

Otis was sitting Infront of the headmaster office, wondering who the new headmaster is. Also he was thinking what should he say about clinic, because it was certainly the reason he was there.  
„Come in, Otis“ said Miss Sands.  
Otis got in the office and sat down amazed, he really hadn’t thought about miss Sands as new Headmaster.  
„So Otis, I need to talk with you about few things.“  
„Yeah, I thought about this conversation a lot last days. I just want to say that I am sorry for what I was doing. I just wanted to help but it turned into something wrong.“  
„Hey, what are talking about“ interrupted him miss Sands.  
„About the clinic, isn’t it the reason why I am here ?“ asked surprised Otis.  
„Oh, yes. It is one of the things I want to talk about. But firstly I want to talk about your mum. Headmaster Groff was cruel to her, so I would like to apologize to her and offer her job as school sex advicer back. Can you please ask her to come here, I am here just two days and I don’t were things such as contacts and phone numbers are.“  
„I will ask her.“  
„Now to the less pleasant thing. The sex clinic. You were giving advices to your classmates about sex, from where have you know what to advice them?“  
„Lot of things I knew from my mom and if I hadn’t I made a research.“  
„How it all started? I don't think that someone just stopped you and asked you some spicy question about sex?“  
Otis was ready to tell her everything but leave Maeve out of it.  
„Firstly, I helped Adam with his problem. I hadn't knew exactly what I was saying. It just went out of me, but in the end I helped him. Then come first ones for help and then others. Am I going to be expelled?"  
Miss Sands smiled.  
„ I don't want to be Groff-type of headmaster. I will not expell you. But you must promise me that you will not offer sex advices anymore."  
„Thabks, Miss Sands.Can I go ?“ asked Otis.  
„One more thing, hasn’t you thought about aptitude scheme, I think you are very intelligent and I would like you to come there and try it.“  
„I don’t I am so good. And also I don’t want to take chance from students from social weaker families to get scholarship.“  
„ Don’t worry, it’s not just about scholarships. It’s more about realizing who you are and who you want to become. Will you come ?“  
„I don’t think it’s the best idea.“ He thought of Maeve's reaction when he will enter the class. He was scared of that reaction.  
„Okay, then you can take it as your punishment. So you on aptitude scheme.“ Winked Miss Sands at Otis.  
Otis left the office bit confused. He expected it a lot different. Miss Sands. Th clinic thing. Aptitude scheme. He thought it would be a lot worse. So he went to the class, he tried to hide the smile but Eric noticed in a second.  
„why are you smiling?“ asked Eric full of curiosity, people weren’t smiling after they were called to headmaster office.  
„I will say you later.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit lack motivation to continue with this story. I would be happy to write at least 3 more chapter but we will see.

Otis was unlocking his bike, Eric was waiting for Adam so he was alone. Isaa stopped by him.  
„Hey, Otis“  
„Hey, Isaac. What are you doing here?“ said surprised Otis.  
„I have few hours a week here. Every Monday and Wednesday I will be here. Arts and some other lessons.“  
„Nice, so we are now someting like classmates?“ said Otis.  
„I think so“ Isaac was a bit surprised that Otis was kind and looked pretty intelligent. Probably because he wasn’t thrashed as fuck.  
„ So“ said Otis after few moments of silence „Are you waiting for Maeve? Or can I help you somehow ?“ Otis smiled.  
„Maeve, said she has something important to do, so if you have time you can walk me home.“

Maeve was waiting in the building of social services. They called her that she should come after school. So she ran after school there. 

„Maeve, come in.“ Said the the woman from social services.  
Maeve entered the room. It was quite a large room with table on which one side sat the woman and on the other side was sofa were they seat Maeve.  
„So Meave, you know your mother accepted that Elsie will be adopted to another family. And we found one family that wants to adopt here, so we called you to talk about it.“  
„I thought about it thousand times, and adoption would be the best for her. But I want to talk first to my brother about it. And then also with the family l, I don’t want her to get back to druggists.“  
„ Of course you can have a talk with them, they also must pass some social tests so don’t worry about her going to some bad family.“  
„Will I be able to visit her after she is adopted ?“  
„Your case is special, normally there are no relatives to the adopted kids. But it will be on the family of they let you, you should talk about it with them.“  
„Can I go to her now ?“ asked Maeve with tears on the verge.  
„Yes, of course“ said the woman and opened the door to the hall.

Eric waited for Adam, now they were riding bikes home. Adam bought a bike himself after the end of last term so he can go to school with Eric (and Otis).  
„What’s wrong with you today ?“ asked Eric.  
„Nothing“  
„ You are weird today, like something had happened.“  
„I am confused about my parents, I think dad got a lessons and he had changed, but mum still wants to get divorced. I want dad back home, but if mum doesn’t I am with her, he was awful for many years so I can understand her.“  
„Have they talked to each other? They are both mature people l, you should let them solve it.“  
„I will, by the way don’t you want to come to us for a dinner, mom said she would like to meet you.“  
„I would love to“ they stopped by the Adams house and Eric kissed Adam.  
„So today at 6“ said Adam  
„I love you, Adam“  
„I love you too, Eric“

Isaac spent whole school break with Maeve, he was in love with her. But during these few weeks he realised that Maeve doesn’t have the same feelings to him. He tried to manipulate her, but it didn’t work. Then he realised another thing, that Maeve is except his brother the only friend he has. He didn’t want to loose her as friend.

„I have to say you something, Otis“ said Isaac, looking really confused.  
They were almost in campsite. On the way they had talked a lot, about common things also Isaac was asking questions about Moordale. Isaac seemed for Otis no more sneaky as on his party.  
„On your party I had feeling that you are really bad person. Inviting two girls just to insult them. And then you shagged the biggest bitch in the school. I was wondering, why would someone do it and you have to be evil or you have really bad tolerance of alcohol.“  
Otis laughed. „ It’s combination of both. I was drinking for the first time in my whole life and I have overdone it a bit. But also I had hidden lot pain and anger in myself for a long time. And you could have seen what this combination can do.“  
They were infront of his caravan.  
„You wanted to say me something.“ Said Otis.  
„Yeah, but before that would you like something to drink, because I am dying from thirst.“  
„I would like just water, outside is really hot today.“  
„Glasses are in the cupboard. I want orange juice, it’s in the fridge.“  
Isaac was behind the table while Otis was looking for orange juice.  
„Otis, whatever I am going to say to you, please let it go through your head first and look at it from my perspective and after that you can be angry. But please try to understand me.“  
Otis sat behind the table and put the glass with juice Infront of Isaac.  
„I was a sex therapist, I swear I will listen to you.“ Said Otis with smile on his face.  
„After your party, I thought you are not the best person as I said you before. But what I had done is much worse than your behaviour on the party...  
Isaac continuosly said Otis everything from that night, how Maeve came to his caravan, how she has gone to the shop and then about the voicemail.  
Otis almost freaked out.  
„What the fuck have you done ?“ Otis screamed at him while standing up from the chair.  
„Otis, try to understand me.“  
„How can I understand you ? Why would you do that ?“ Otis was still screaming.  
„Maeve is my only friend, and I didn’t want her to be let down by you. My first impression of you wasn’t good, you know. And I just didn’t want her to suffer again.“  
„I can’t understand you l“ Otis said and went to the door to go away.  
„Otis, please don’t tell it Maeve, she would kill me, please Otis.  
Otis looked at Isaac shut the door and went home.

Maeve went straight to Aimee after she said goodbye to her little sister. She needed someone to talk and Aimee was the only one who was there for her.

„Hi, babes“ said Aimee and let Maeve in.  
„Hi, Aimes“ said Maeve gloomily.  
„What’s wrong, Maeve?“  
„They found family for adoption of Elsie, but I am not sure if it is the right thing for her.  
„Does Sean know about it?“  
„No, I hadn’t call him since he left. He wouldn’t answer anyway.“  
„Call him, babes“ Aimee was sad for Maeve, she knew how much she suffered.  
„Elsie is his step-sister too and he should know about her.“said Aimee and hugged Maeve.  
They were silent for a minute.  
„Do you wan to stay here tonight ?“asked Aimee, she was very nice.  
Maeve nodded, she was almost crying. After she lost almost everyone Aimee was still there.

When Otis came home, Jean have already made dinner and was sitting on the chait behind table.  
„Hey, Otis. You have been quite a long in school.“ Said Jean with suspicious tone.  
„Hey, Mum. I have helped my new classmate get to campsite. He is on wheelchair and it’s quite long way so I pushed him there.“said Otis and sat opposite to her.  
„Are you okay, Otis?“  
„Yes, mum“ Otis said with submissive voice.  
„You don’t look like you are okay. Otis, you know you can talk with me about anything.“  
Jean put the dinner on the table. She is very good cooker, but Otis didn’t know how to appreciate it. Like lot of things her mum did for him.  
„What would you do, mum, if someone would botch your confession of love?“  
„It’s about that girl from school? It depends on what occasion did he do that. Like you already know, Otis, lot of things can be resoluted by communication as much as formed.“  
She thought about the secret she is hiding. She must tell him about that wonderfull news, but how?  
„So you are saying that I should forgive him? Even he had done that intentionally ?“  
„ How did it happened?“  
„He deleted the voicemail.“  
„Otis“ said Jean  
„These things should be said personally, not through phones or voicemails.“  
„I know mum and I wanted but... rather say me what should I do.“  
„You must say to her what you feel, but from eye to eye. And forget what did the guy, there are much worse things that happened. Say him that what he did wasn’t right, but try to understand why he did it, he for sure had his reasons.“  
„Thanks, mum. But I don’t know if I can forgive him. I have to go to bed, tomorrow is school.“  
„I have to do some more things. Good night, Otis. I have to do some m“  
„Oh, can I help you with that?“  
„No, go to bed. It’s just few things from my clinic.“  
„ Talking about clinic, headmaster want to talk with you. About SE in school.“  
„I thought he was hating me.“  
„Groff is no more headmaster, miss Sands is. Just call her, she doesn’t have your number.“  
„Okay I will.“  
„Good night l, mum.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please write in comments what you liked and what not.


End file.
